onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mochi Mochi no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Charlotte Katakuri }} The Mochi Mochi no Mi is a special Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into mochi. It was eaten by Charlotte Katakuri. Etymology * is Japanese rice cake made of a short-grain, sticky, glutinous rice that is pounded into paste and molded into desired shapes. It is traditional food for Japanese New Year, and otherwise eaten year-round as various confectionary or cooked, savory dishes. * is a Japanese onomatopoeia describing things (like mochi) that are springy, doughy, and chewy in texture. Strengths and Weaknesses The user is given the ability to generate and turn any part of their body into thick, extremely viscous mochi — specifically white mochi paste — to manipulate as they please. This paste is thick enough to be usable, especially when hardened by Busoshoku Haki, as an effective blunt-force weapon and is capable of trapping people, even extremely strong ones, due to its sticky, stretchy nature. The latter is such that high-caliber gunfire is completely unable to pierce through it. Additionally, due to its malleability and compatibility with Haki, the mochi can be formed into a massive variety of shapes, such as fists, tendrils, and even spiked clubs. As a "special" Paramecia, this fruit's ability to transform into mochi is analogous to the elemental transformation of a Logia. When combined with mastery over Kenbunshoku Haki, the user can predict the future and manipulate the shape of their bodies accordingly to avoid being hit by attacks, unless the user loses their calm, which nullifies their ability to predict. As with all Devil Fruits, this one has the potential to be "awakened", which allows the user to turn inorganic material around them into mochi. However, the mochi loses much of its stickiness if a sufficient amount of liquid is applied to it, allowing a trapped opponent to free themselves from it; this was first seen when Jinbe used Fish-Man Karate to douse Katakuri's leg with black tea, freeing the trapped Luffy. The mochi is also edible, especially if the user is not actively controlling it. Otherwise, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Katakuri uses his fruit in combat, and is capable of controlling large amounts of mochi with high precision. He has been shown extending his limbs using mochi for various tasks. He extended his leg to form an extremely fast, large, tendril-like blunt weapon, with much of it imbued with Haki to harm the rubber-bodied Monkey D. Luffy, and at the same time, entrapping him. He also used it to extend his hand to rescue Charlotte Brûlée from her captives, and secure Charlotte Galette while the Big Mom Pirates fell from Whole Cake Chateau. He also used his Devil Fruit to create mochi earplugs in order to resist his mother's scream after the picture of Mother Carmel was broken during the Tea Party. He also distributed these earplugs to his siblings as well. He also used his mochi to plug up the cannons of Capone Bege's Big Father, causing them to explode when fired. This Devil Fruit is similar to the Gomu Gomu no Mi, as it gives the user's body the properties of a "stretchy" substance that allows them to extend their limbs and expand their bodies at will. This similarity was noted by Carrot and Katakuri himself. However, unlike the rubber powers gained from the Gomu Gomu no Mi, the user can also fully transform their body into their substance (in this case, mochi) and even produce it outside of their body and manipulate it. This allows Katakuri to imitate a few of Luffy's own techniques, such as Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling and Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, with his ability to manipulate mochi making him further capable of adding twists of his own, such as extra mochi arms for his version of Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling. Due to Katakuri's physical abilities, these replicated techniques end up being more effective than Luffy's own attacks. Because of Katakuri's highly advanced Kenbunshoku Haki, he is able to change the shape of his mochi body to dodge attacks, causing Haki-imbued punches to pass through air rather than hit him. He was able to transform into mochi to block off bullets and reform after his body was bisected. However, he must remain calm to use his Kenbunshoku Haki effectively to predict where the opponent will strike and shift his body accordingly, or else he is susceptible to Haki like any Devil Fruit user. As an awakened Devil Fruit user, Katakuri can turn surrounding inorganic material into mochi, spreading the adhesive substance around to enhance his range of attacks and and to capture his opponents. Techniques * : Katakuri sprouts multiple long tendrils of mochi mimicking his leg and uses them to stomp down on his opponent. This was first used against Luffy, but was only named the second time it was used. This is called Willow Mochi in the Viz Manga. * |Mochi Tsuki|literally meaning "Mochi Thrust"}}: Katakuri, while holding his spear Mogura, tightly twists his mochi arm and then untwists it while thrusting the spear forward, creating a very powerful drilling stab. It was first used against Luffy, who barely managed to dodge it, causing the attack to instead hit a building and completely destroy it. It was later used against Luffy successfully, and created a massive, gaping wound on his torso. The name of this technique is pun on , the traditional Japanese ceremony to prepare mochi by repeatedly pounding steamed rice with a mallet. This is called Mochi Thrust in the Viz Manga. * モチ|Kaku Mochi|literally meaning "Square Mochi"}}: Katakuri turns his arms and hands into mochi and compresses them until they acquire a square shape. He then hardens them with Busoshoku Haki and punches his opponent. The compact, tight square-shape of the fists result in attacks that are a lot stronger than a regular Haki-enhanced punch, enough to cause Luffy great pain when clashing fists with him. It was first used against two chefs. The name of the technique is a pun on , prepackaged, rectangular-shaped hard mochi that must be toasted or grilled before being eaten. This is called Edged Mochi in the Viz Manga. * |Yaki Mochi|literally meaning "Grilled Mochi"}}: Katakuri inflates his mochi forearm until the pressure causes it to explode, propelling his Haki-embedded fist at his target from a distance. The speed of the fist is so high that it catches on fire due to friction. It was first used against Monkey D. Luffy during their fight in the Mirro-World. is a form of grilled mochi. This is called Burning Mochi in the Viz Manga. * ・ ・ |Zan Giri Mochi|literally meaning "Sliced Mochi"}}: Katakuri's strongest attack. He turns his entire body into mochi and rapidly spins towards his opponent in a donut-like shape. When he reaches his opponent he returns to normal shape and, using the momentum from the spinning, slams his enlarged mochi forearm, covered in spikes and hardened with Busoshoku Haki, into his opponent with tremendous force. Aside from the damage caused by the powerful impact, his opponent will also be stuck to his forearm due to the stickiness of the mochi, which Katakuri then uses to spin his arm several times through the air before smashing it down into the ground from a very considerable height, crushing his opponent under its weight with enough force to create a large crater. It was first used against Luffy during their fight in Mirro-World. The name may possibly derive from , another name for kakumochi. This is called Buzz Cut Mochi in the Viz Manga. Awakened Techniques * : Using his awakened powers, Katakuri transforms the ground around him into mochi and uses it to capture his opponent from a far-away distance. It was first used to capture Luffy. This is called Flowing Mochi in the Viz Manga. * モチ|Kagami Mochi|literally meaning "Concentrated Mochi"}}: Using his awakened powers, Katakuri transforms nearby walls and ceilings into mochi and causes them to collapse on his opponent, burying them under a large pile of mochi and suffocating them. It was first used against Luffy. The name of this technique and its final shape are a pun on , meaning "mirror mochi", a traditional Japanese New Year's decoration, as well as the fact that this technique is only shown being used inside the Mirro-World. This is called Mirror Mochi in the Viz Manga. * : Using his awakened powers, Katakuri transforms nearby surfaces into multiple blunt-ended mochi tendrils. He then has them converge on his opponent with great force, attempting to crush them. This is called Rainfall Mochi in the Viz Manga. * : Using his awakened powers, Katakuri summons tendrils of mochi from the ground and loops them into the shape of donuts. The name of this technique is a reflection of Katakuri's love for donuts. It was first used against Monkey D. Luffy. This is called Unstoppable Donuts in the Viz Manga. ** : Katakuri shapes the donut-shaped mochi into giant Busoshoku Haki-enhanced arms, similar to his Kaku Mochi technique. With a layer of mochi over his hands, he then manipulates the arms to punch his opponent with extreme force, enough to harm and send Luffy flying while in his highly resilient Gear Fourth mode. This technique's name presents a double pun: is mochi meant to improve one's strength (e.g. mochi given to toddlers or mothers after childbirth), and the homophonous means "strong man". This is called Power Mochi in the Viz Manga. ** |Mochi Ginchaku|literally meaning "Mochi Singing Result"}}: A more powerful version of Chikara Mochi, Katakuri summons multiple mochi donuts around his opponent, shapes them into Busoshoku Haki-enhanced arms, and has them pummel his opponent into the ground repeatedly. It was first used against Luffy. The name of this technique is a pun on , a bag-shaped type of mochi. In the Viz Manga, the attack is called Mochi Anemone. Anime-Only Techniques * : An anime-only technique, Katakuri extends a mochi whip from his hand and uses it to entangle his foe. He then swings the whip around to throw his enemy away. The mochi is quite resilient, as even Gear Fourth Luffy struggled to break it. It was first used against Luffy. This technique's name is a pun on , the Japanese name for birdlime. * : An anime only-technique, Katakuri turns his hand into mochi and makes a finger gun. He then hardens the tip of his index finger with Busoshoku Haki and fires it at his opponent like a bullet. It was first used against Luffy. This technique's name is a pun on , a Japanese term for baby-soft, gleaming skin. ** : An anime-only technique and an empowered version of Mochi Hadan, Katakuri transforms his entire forearm into mochi and shapes it into a Gatling-gun hardened with Busoshoku Haki. He then fires a barrage of Busoshoku Haki-enhanced mochi bullets at his opponent. It was first used against Luffy. * : An anime only-technique, after using his Kaku Mochi technique, Katakuri launches a barrage of punches at his opponent. It was first used against Luffy. Anime-Only Awakened Techniques * : An anime-only technique, Katakuri uses his awakened powers to create nine Muso Donuts, which he shapes into Busoshoku Haki-enhanced arms. He then directs the nine arms to punch his opponent repeatedly. It was first used against Luffy. This technique's name is a pun on , mochi made with kuzdu root powder. * : An anime-only technique, Katakuri uses his awakened powers to create two Muso Donuts, which he shapes into two large mochi arms. He then has the arms attack his opponent with a clap, trapping them between the two hands. It was first used against Luffy. This technique's name is a pun on , mochi wrapped in an oak leaf. ** : An anime only-technique and an empowered version of Kashiwa Mochi, this time the two mochi arms are covered in Busoshoku Haki, and Katakuri has them clap onto the opponent repeatedly, smashing them between the two hands multiple times. It was first used against Luffy. * : An anime only-technique, Katakuri uses his awakened powers to create an extremely large Muso Donut covered in spikes and hardened with Busoshoku Haki. He then fires a continuous barrage of hardened mochi spikes at his opponent from the donut. It was first used against Luffy. This technique's name is a pun on , mochi filled with mashed chestnuts. Trivia *This Devil Fruit was initially introduced as a Logia in the Magazine release, but was changed into a Paramecia in the Volume version, though is stated to be a |tokushu na Paramishia}}. *The unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by Tama also allows her to produce mochi from her body. Tama can only produce small dango-sized mochi from her cheek, making her fruit much weaker in direct combat. However, it has the additional effect of making animals who eat the mochi tame and friendly to her. References Site Navigation ca:Mochi Mochi no Mi fr:Mochi Mochi no Mi it:Mochi Mochi ru:Моти Моти но Ми Category:Paramecia